Once you go Bats you can never go back
by junejuly305
Summary: Batman died and is sent to reincarnate into another world. Join Bruce/Issei as he lives his life trying to be the hero everyone needs. Not crossover exactly just Batman and his equipment in the DxD universe, Harem
1. Chapter 1

Once you go Bats you never go back test chapter

Bruce was dead. He had just run out of time and a bomb blew up killing him. He is currently waiting to join the afterlife with his parents when he heard a voice.

" _I am sorry Bruce. The observants need your help in another world. A world without any heroes but with Gods that have abandoned man." The famine voice had said to him. "You will remember your old life as Bruce Wayne when you are 2 and it will seem like you just woke up. Have a nice day."_

Then it went black.

It was the day that a baby was born from Isia and Francis Hyoudou. They named the boy Issei Bruce Hyoudou. Issei was Francis's Grandfather's name and Bruce was Isia's Grandfathers name.

For the first two years was a struggle for the two of them. Issei was very good at getting out of his crib and hiding. He was a good boy about eating and was always healthy. It was abnormal to the point they thought something was really wrong with Issei. (That means little things like cryinig in the middle of the night.)

It was when they walked in on their two-year doing pushups that they knew something was wrong. They decided to let Issei be Issei.

It wasn't till he was 6 that he told them what was going on but let's get back to when he was 2.

-Line Break-

Issei/Bruce POV (The names are interchangable depending on who Issei is talking too.)

I woke up and realized that everything was huge. I looked at my hand and saw haw small they were. It was then that I realized what the voice told me. This is my new life. I must learn my new name and adapt, not to mention to start training my body. Even though it is small, he will just have to train from the ground up.

I began to do some pushups when his parents happened to walked in and saw me. Both my mom and dad have brown hair. Both looked Japanese so I am going to assume I am too. My mom picked me up and held me close to her.

I relaxed when I felt her comfort from her. "Aww is my little Issei trying to grow big?" She asked. I nodded my head. "Well then let's go eat and we will work out together." She told me as I nodded.

-Line Break-

That night.

I woke up after mom tucked me into bed and I realized I was in an older body. I was surrounded by other people who look like a teenaged version of me. There were some differences and I realized that they were from other worlds.

So, if I learn what would happen in the future I can decide my fate and I can possibly save lives of the people who might matter and I might get some sweet powers.

As the group broke up I walked away with the knowledge of how to get strong quick, unlock my sacred gear and who to talk to. I also gained how to unlock Dragon slayer magic and speed magic. Lastly, I found out how to change how my Balance breaker looks and how to use it with stealthfully.

Boy, do I have a bright future ahead of me?

-Line Break!-

Four years later Bruce had begun to use his new name as his name with people and his old name with the supernatural. Today he was playing with Irina.

"Hey, Iri-chan. Let's go play heroes!" I screamed as I went next door. The brown hair girl came out sadly.

"Ise-kun I can't play today I have to pack to move," Irina said.

"Alright then. I'll help you." I told her, "that way once we get we get done we can play."

Iri-chan and I packed up all of her clothes in record speed due to my training and we quickly went outside after telling her parents we were done. The looks on their face when they went upstairs and saw all of her stuff was all packed in boxes. Their expressions made me feel like it was worth it working out as a kid.

We played heroes and I was Batman and Iri-chan was Superman and we were fighting the tree as a boss.

"Ne, ne Issei? Will you remember me?" She asked me sad-like.

"Of course I will and since we are both heroes we will definitely meet together again," I told her making her brighten back up,

"Really? You really think so?" Iri-chan said. I patted her head side to side.

"I know so," I said. "Here is something for you to remember me by," I said kissing her on her forehead making her blush.

"Issei?" She asked looking up at me since I was taller.

"Yes?" I asked her as she stood on her toes.

"Here I want you to have this." She said taking off her silver cross necklace and put it on me.

"Irina! It's time to go." Her dad called her. We raced inside and we said goodbye her dad said he would take me home which was weird since I live next door.

"So Issei you are strong right?" Irina's dad asked.

"I am a dragon emperor, I know that much, and you are an exorcist aren't you?" I said telling him a bit since I do try to trust him.

"That's right. The angels gave me this land as a part of the supernatural. I am going to entrust it to you in hopes that if Irina comes back you will protect her until the day you die." He asked. I nodded.

"I know that one day Irina will come back," I told him, "and when she returns I will take c: Tare of her. As I am a dragon we care about our mates," I said flashing my fangs.

"Well, good luck Issei." He told me as he handed me a paper and left me at my house. I put the paper away in my pocket and went inside the house knowing everything is going plan. Soon I will have the dimensional dragons gate ready and I will get my oldest friend to join me in this world.

Author note: After reading CorrectedlyBad's review and his comments. I added a few things to make them more explained. Lastly out to CorrectedlyBad next time you want to fix a chapter, just log in and PM it to me. It's much easier to read long responces like yours and easier to give back my feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Once you go Bats you never goes back test chapter 2

Four years later in Issei POV

Today I train with Baraqiel today. After Irina left I went to the next step to get strong and that was to train under him. I go by Bruce Wayne up here. I also hang out with Akeno every so often and we get along well. Her mother teases us about it. I haven't told them about what I am, I think they think I'm just a human that uses fire.

"Hello Bruce, how are you?" Baraqiel asked in his usual black kimono.

"I am well are you ready to train?" I asked him. He nodded at me as we went into a separate room and we both go into battle stances.

We punch left and right, blocking and dodging like it was a dance. But I feel him holding back. He never used his lightning and I have used my fire often but only around his hands.

After a good ten minutes, we are still even.

"Why don't we make today special teach?" I ask him as he looked at me wondering what I meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"We use our natural traits. I use my scales and you use your feathers. Sound good?" I said shocking him. The next second he straightened up into a stiff behavior.

"So you've noticed," Baraqiel said. I nodded.

"Since day one. I wanted to learn to get strong and I felt you nearby and felt your lack of hostility and your powers as a fallen." I told him. "I ended up getting more than I had thought, though, I gained another family to care about."

He smiled, "Very well then we shall raise the stakes." He started to cloak his hands and a yellow glimmer.

"Then I will show you my power," I said letting my skin turn red and scaly. My teeth became fanged and my eyes turned green. I didn't go too far in dragon force, which is normally a category of magic which a human would take on the body of a dragon but since I am a dragon it turns my human parts to more of it draconic state.

We went back to fighting fire and lightning coating their arms.

"Time to use my secret trick," I said making fire swirl around me. I also closed my eyes so as I continued to use my fire. I spread fire across the room brightening it up. I switched to the defense since I blinded myself.

"Come on Bruce. Is this all you got?" Baraqiel asked taunting me. I fed the flames power to go brighter and waited he came at me and as I parryed him back I had all the light flames converge and go out leaving the total darkness and temporarily blinding people. But darkness was his key element.

Bruce started to go right and left on Baraqiel like he was fighting Joker on that tower. And when the light came back I had him pinned down to the ground.

"Alright, I give!" He said as I let him go. "You finally beat me."

"Yep," I said popping my p. I felt someone coming so I retracted my scales and aura to match my human self.

"Bru-Kun, where are you?" A girlish voice said.

"We are in here. I finally beat your dad, Akeno-san." Shouted as I sat on Baraqiel's back. The door slid open to a girl with a girl with long beautiful hair and violet eyes. She was shorter than me but not by much. She looked at me with stars in her eyes.

"You finally did it!" Akeno said lounging at me and knocking me off her dad and pinning me to the ground. She nuzzled her face into my chest cheerfully. "Now we can get married!" She said shocking her father.

"Sure Akeno," I said lovingly as I petted her head. She looked up smiling and I can't help but think that I want her as a future wife too.

"Why don't you two go out to get lunch?" Baraqiel suggested. Akeno got off me and nodded her head saying that she will get ready to go as she left the room. "So you are going to be my son in law?" he asked me getting off the ground and standing up.

"Well, I told Akeno the main reason I was training with you was that I wanted strength to protect those I love. Akeno then made me swear that if I do somehow beat you that I would prove to be worthy enough to protect her," I explained. He just nodded while thinking about what I said.

"Come on Bruce. Let's go!' Akeno called from outside.

"Got to go, the lady calls," I said as I rushed out the door. I could hear him laughing at me.

When I came out I saw Akeno in a purple tank top and shorts that were jeans. She grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me along. Eventually, we got to the mall and Akeno wanted to go shopping so we did.

"So Bruce how does this look on me," Akeno said coming out wearing a yellow sundress.

"It looks beautiful on you Akeno," I said looking at the tag. "And I can afford it."

In the end, I didn't buy it. Akeno said she was just trying it on and wanting to show off for me. I took her back home and was walking away when I got a call.

"Master Bruce head to the shrine immediately. It is under attack." The old voice said.

"Ok Alfred, prepare the healing pod just in case," I said ending the phone call as I ran back to the shrine panicking. What happens if things are different in his world and Akeno dies?

When I got to the shrine I saw Shuri, Akeno's mom, laying in the back with a slash on her chest. "MOM!" I screamed as I ran to her.

"Bruce. Akeno got away." Shuri said. "Run while you can." She said softly.

"I'm not leaving you behind. This place is going to fall apart." I said putting her on my back as I ran out with her as I needed to clear the shrine to teleport to the new cave. I let my skin to dragon scales and my aura shield as I ran down the steps. A voice shouts out from the shrine.

"What are you doing with that witch?" The voice said as I got to the end of the stairs. I pressed my earpiece to call Alfred.

"Ok Alfred, I'm sending her now. Remind me to rebuild the shrine when I get the land ownership." I said. Now you probably are wondering why Alfred is here in this dimension. I'll go over that some other time. I teleported her away and turned around and saw a group of humans with knives that were endowed fire on it.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked. I'm assuming that he is the leader.

"I am here because I live here. Now where is the girl?" I said menacingly. They quickly surrounded me.

"You look young Baraqiel." He said. "your little one is gone now." I felt my anger surge through my body. 'Ddraig you said that the sacred gear responds to the emotions right? Then can we use the infernal form?' I asked.

" _Go ahead try it,"_ Ddraig said making me smile. 'Alright,' I said forming a cross with my body keeping in mind what I want my balance breaker to look like.

"What are you doing kid?" The leader asked. I hear a silent balance break in my head as black armor formed around my body.

"You have done goofed," I said in a deep voice thanks to the voice disguiser I remembered this armor and how it felt. It was my bat-suit. (Think Arkham Knight) I ran around and punched and kicked just like I used to do in the old days.

I had placed them inside of the burning shrine. When I regained my memories I chose that instead of letting the crazy people live like The Joker, that the world would be safer if he didn't just let them live.

I left the shrine and teleported to the new Batcave. It looks just like my old one minus the treasury. I had all of the vehicles remade in this world. Most of it just for fun like the bikes and the flying bat equipment.

I got the blueprints for all of my inventions in my original world by traveling via Universe Dragon Gate and allowed me to make Wayne Corps form over here and make myself into a billionaire and CEO of the offices. He found a nice hill and took it over and had his house built on it.

My parents didn't mind as long as I gave them some money and If I was using it to better everyone's lives. They own the two-story flat that the family usual stayed in and Wayne Manor which I had built. When I had them meet Alfred his parents went spastic. Alfred showed mom on some cooking tips and Dad worked with Alfred on his fascination with paperwork like origami.

Right now where his Batsuit used to be kept there was a tank filled with water with a woman in a shrine maiden outfit. She had long black hair and a motherly figure. This was Shuri Hirojima.

"Thank you, Alfred, for the quick repairs on her outfit," I said to him.

"Nothing I didn't enjoy doing already, Master Bruce. It wasn't a big one but it was fatal one," Alfred said. "I already have the shrine moved under your name. Is that all for tonight?"

"I think we will be good. Soon I need to visit England as apparently, the church is going to kill some kids," I said. "According to the other universes that are similar to this one, many children would die in the event. So Batman is going to save them and his trusty butler will be in hiding taking the kids to the newly opened orphanage sponsored by Bruce Wayne. How does that sound?"

"Well put Master Bruce, but what about Akeno and Baraqiel?" Alfred asked.

"I will sadly have to wait till they return. They won't be able to find me since my birth name is Issei Hydoudou. So I will just wait till Shuri fully heals," I said.

"In order to heal her, we need someone who can heal her soul. Part of her soul got damaged by the holy fire sir," Alfred said. I just smiled remembered the person who will need him in the underworld.

"I know just the person and if I can get lucky our family will grow once again," I said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Once you go Bats you never goes back test chapter 3

A few weeks later after digging into some research mines Bruce found the church where the Holy Sword project was taking place and rushed over there.

For the last few weeks, Bruce had been working on a healing fire that can heal people that are close to death just for this mission alone. He didn't know if he would be late or early. He had also been training in his Bat Breaker as he called it. Ddraig was still pissed that he was forced into a bat-like form not to mention that it was black, not red. He understood though and he was proud that he was going to be known throughout the world as the hero and maybe in an upgrade he could convince Bruce to add more red in.

Now Bruce made a Batsuit that matched his Bat Breaker but he chose not to use it tonight. Ddraig was still kind of pissed that Bruce liked to use a suit and use him silently than to use him normally. Bruce had also developed all the vehicles like the Bat-wing even though he didn't need it.

The plan was that Bruce would go to the church to escape with the children to Alfred and take them to the Wayne Foundations Orphanage. There he could keep track of them and make sure they have good lives. He is currently outside the church and is scanning the area using the map projector via phone receptors.

Bruce POV

"Alfred I see 20 hostiles armed with some kind of tank. Several are armed with swords but non-metal ones from the look of things. The Ddraig said that we can resist the swords anyway. There are two groups of kids and a high-energy signature coming from another part of the church. I will head there first since the armed men are closer to that position," I said over the communicator, turning off the scan.

"I'm all green at the northern area. You can begin the extraction." Alfred said. I repelled into the church. The church looked normal until I opened a secret passage under the pulpit. I snook under it and found a room with 4 swords in it.

I picked one up and I felt it calling me. It tells me to use it but I put it away and leave the other three behind as I could only carry one and still keep up my speed. I went lower until I found a door to another room. I scanned to see who was inside to see that it was one of the groups of kids. I opened up the door. The kids all looked at me.

"Kids it's time to go," I said to them in a deep voice. The kids stood up.

"What do you mean?" One of the little girls asked.

"The ones in charge were found guilty for stealing children and now they are going to kill you to get rid of the evidence. I will lead you to a bus to a safe place while I go get the others. Is that understood?" I said.

"One thing, whats your name?" A little boy with brown hair asked.

"I am Batman," I said as I begun to lead them out the church luckily without detection. Everything is going smoothly. I saw Alfred in the distance and had the kids run to him. As I am on my way back I hear a scream of a child screaming for one of them to run away.

I ran to the voice to find a bunch of children on their last breaths with the ones who did this disappeared. I had my healing flame go inside each of the children and there are some coughs and some deep heaving.

"What happened? I thought we were dead?" The boy with blond hair and the bowl haircut asked.

"You were close. I managed to burn it out of your systems' so the poison descipated." I said getting them all to look at my eyes wide.

"Who are you?" A girl around my age with white hair and twin tails asked.

"Me? I am Batman. Now let's go regroup with the other kids I said taking the lead.

"What about the one that went away?" The white haired girl asked again. I smiled knowing she was likely referring to Kiba Yuuto who is safe by now in Rias Gremory's peerage.

"He will be fine. I will find him later on but right now let's get you all to safety." I said leading the way to the bus. On their way there they saw a group of men spread out in a search party line.

"Find him that brat couldn't have gotten that far." One of the men said. I looked at the group and signaled to them to get down. I threw a Batarang at a nearby rock causing the man to turn and look at the Batarang.

"What the hell is this?" The man asked aloud before getting his neck snapped. I walked around the forest as it got mistier and took out two other people.

I ran back to the kids and luckily they are still there. "Let's go," I said as we continued down to the bus.

When we got there the bus was still there with Alfred and the kids. As the kids got on I acted like I was telling Alfred where to take them. "Take the kids to Diagon Ally to the Wayne Orphanage for children. Tell them I sent you. I will cover you from behind." I said as I summoned my bike that was the same as that time the Bat-Tumbler took that RPG.

"Alright sir," Alfred said. I noticed the twin tailed hair girl was listening in. Maybe I will take one more kid in like I did for Dick.

We began driving through the streets with surprisingly no hassle. Then again we are doing this transfer at midnight. No supernatural activity and no police. Alfred went in and got one of the staff to come outside and help with the kids getting out till the white hair girl stayed.

"So I take it you want to come with me?" I asked her getting her to smile.

"Yes, you said you could take me to Isaiah so I want to stay with you." She said. (According to the website that is Kiba's name before he gets adopted in the Gremory household.)

"Well, can I have your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Tosca." She said proudly.

"Well, then Tosca do me a favor and see that man that was driving the bus. Tell him Bruce will adopt you." I said as she turned to look at Alfred, I disappeared and deactivated by Bat Breaker. I walked up in my school uniform with jeans and a black shirt.

I was listening to Tosca talk to Alfred. "So he said to talk to you that some guy name Bruce will adopt me." She said

"Alright let us go in and do some paperwork then. Shall we?" Alfred said as he offered his hand to her and she happily took it. I waited outside for them as I had the bus collapse into a little paper clip and I put it in my pocket to make it seem like it was never there in the first place.

A few minutes later Alfred came out and saw me. "Ah, Master Bruce. You are back already." Alfred said and the girl looked at me once she saw how young I was.

"Alfred I think it is the time we drop my old name and call me by birthed name. Hello, Tosca, my name is Issei Bruce Hyoudou, the reincarnation of Bruce Wayne from another world," I said leading the group as we went down an abandoned street. I pulled out the paperclip and it unfolded into the Bat-wing. We all got in with me piloting in the cockpit.

After we launched off I set it to autopilot and turned my seat to finish my introduction. "The man you see next to you is Alfred. Lastly, I will not be treating you as my daughter that I adopted." She started to frown at this but she didn't know I wasn't done. "I will treat you as my sister and if you wish we can train you to use your inner power for good. My parents have wanted a daughter they just can't seem to find the time. So you in?" I asked.

"You bet!" Tosca said smiling.

"Then from here on, you are named Tosca Hyoudou. Welcome to the family." I said turning around as we approached Japan.

Author note. So I am finally releasing this and this ends the test chapters that test how response is to see how well it is taken. Favorite Review and Follow and the fourth chapter and the last post-cannon chapter will be up within 48 hrs. Lastly here is my warning, I will be using Bruce and Issei as names interchangeably depending on how they know him.


	4. Chapter 4

Once you go Bats you never go back chapter 4

One year later we have been working on figuring out how to heal Shuri, Akeno's mom. The only option is Senjutsu to heal her soul. Luckily to the other universes timelines, someone would need his help to prove her innocence or as closer to justified murder.

Now over the last year, Tosca had been training with Issei and had awakened her sacred gear. It can form barriers for her protection and can protect other people at well. She has a portable Batsuit of her own.

She also has grown to a decent size and has grown out to a decent size on her bust. Her twin tails are thicker than before but somehow still able to hide behind the cowl. We now join the two people as they get ready to go to hell inside of the Batcave.

Issei POV

"So, are you ready?" I asked Tosca.

"I'm all set," Tosca said smiling. "So what is today's mission?" she asked.

"Today we go to hell to find a black cat who was cast out. We are going to find out why and rectify it." I said activating my Bat Breaker. I went to the nearby ritual stone and set up the coordinates that I had gotten from sending a robot to hell and made a map of hell when it spotted the cat.

The portal opened and it showed to a place with red dirt, trees, and a purple sky. I jumped in the portal and turned on the scanner. I saw one figure running away from a mob. I quickly ran off in the direction that the girl was heading.

Trees passed me as I heard the mob screaming to get her. I used the spring in the boots to lounge at her and took her from the side followed up by a grappling hook shot to a nearby tree. I looked at the girl in my arms frightened.

"Shhh stay quiet," I said to her get her to be silent. I activated my earpiece. "Batgirl, take them out," I said leading her to the portal. When I got there Tosca is already waiting in her cowl.

"So how was it?" I asked as we walked into the Batcave.

"It was easy. You created a good enough distraction that they spread apart and were easy to take out." She said coming down the portal as it closed down.

"Now I would like you to hear your story. I would like to know why you did what you did and try to justify it." I said looking at Kuroka. She looked at me suspiciously.

"What do I get out of it? And what do you get?" Kuroka asked me. I smiled knowing this was likely to happen. I sat down on my seat in front of the Bat-computer and turned it to her.

"You get a chance of being free and being able to be with your sister. In return, I get you to help on healing someone special to me. Lastly, you get to stay here in the mansion above with me and my family as a member of this family," I explained making her smile.

"I want one last thing. Your children. You are strong and smart. I want my race to be like that," Kuroka asked brazenly getting on my lap.

"Hahaha. I like you. In due time I was going to make an offer like that later on but sure," I said.

"But Issei what about me?" Tosca asked me.

"Of course you are in my harem as you are very important to me," I said. "That is if you want."

"Of course I do Issei!" Tosca said clinging to my arm. I petted her on the head.

"You go to sleep, me and Kuroka will wrap our business and join you in bed later," I said to her causing her to smile at me while looking up. She nodded and went upstairs.

"Alright, Kuroka tell me your story," I said. She told me about being abandoned by her parents with only her sister. She spoke about how her master offered them a home if she became a member of his peerage. It wasn't until the experiments on her sister Shirone that they started the experiments on her that she had to act.

"So if we go to your master's house we can find proof of his guilt?" I asked.

"Yep, I remember him writing everything down in his notebook in his lab," Kuroka said.

"Do you know where in the underworld his lab is?" I asked.

"Yes. Coordinates and all." She said making me confused. "I am able to use space and time magic. In order to practice, I had to know where I am on the dimensional plain."

I smiled. "That's perfect. If you would so kindly put in the coordinates into this line, we will be able to enter in and steal his notes before they get the chance to burn them." I said as she began to type them in.

"There we go," Kuroka said as the portal reappeared and showed a room with lab tables with shelves on shelves on books. There was a fireplace too. I activated my Bat Breaker before I headed inside.

I closed the portal with my remote on my wrist just in case someone came in while we were searching. We go through the shelves of books only to go to the lab table to find that there was the book opened up. 'Tomorrow we begin the test on Kuroka's sister. I get the feeling that it might put her at risk. I'll do it anyway for Science! Wish me luck. Lube Testtube.'

"I got the docs. Let's go!" I screamed to Kuroka. I noticed that she was captured by two girls with cat ears. I threw down a smoke bomb and sound grenade to disoriented the two girls and grabbed Kuroka and opened the portal just quick enough that we were able to close it without them being able to follow us.

"Whew that was close," I said holding Kuroka on one shoulder while holding the book in the other hand. I went upstairs and went to put Kuroka in bed with Tosca. Seeing them hold each other makes me smile.

I went down to the main room. "So I take that the mission went well?" A voice said. I turned and saw it was Alfred.

"Yes. It was successful. It seems like she is a part of a dying race. So she wants strong children so they can protect themselves. So she wants to have mine." I said laughing lightly.

"It seems like you seemed to have fixed your problem with women Master Issei," Alfred said smiling.

"Girls are naturally attracted to me and it is much easier here without having to be acting like they are after my money," I said.

"Well, I am off to bed," Alfred said leaving the room.

"Now to wait for the devils to come to me," I said looking into my fireplace.

4 years later

Issei Hydoudou age 13 is already a millionaire under the name Bruce Wayne. His two friends were both invited to be a part of his family and were both accepted as his wives.

Kuroka who is 15 years old has been training in her Nekushou powers and have managed to hide her aura and is able to take on a cat form.

Tosca who is 12 has been working on forming her barriers so that if a certain orange president did launch nukes that she can stop and protect them all. She has been training in her flexibility and can make a barrier around her body and still can move with it on.

Issei's parents have been enjoying life. They trust Alfred to watch over the kids but every Friday they had a family game night. They all had strong bonds together. So strong they could Mega Evolve, just kidding.

Today we join Issei in his alter ego Bruce Wayne in Wayne tower having a business meeting with two men, Lord Gremory and Lord Sitari. What they wanted he had no clue except that this will be a chance to get Kuroka's freedom.

Issei POV

"So may I ask why you wished to see me in person. Usually, I don't let people see me." I asked.

"Well, we wish to make some business offers." The red haired Gremory said.

"I know your devils so lets cut to the chase. What do you want?" I asked getting the two men to look at each other. They didn't have a clue that I knew apparently.

"We would like to buy some land in Kouh. Our daughters wish to live with humans to get used to how they work socially." The Blue-haired man said.

"Well how about we make a deal. I'll let you buy some of the lands from me if you can do me a favor." I said smiling grabbing a book from the shelf. "I want you to make these public and turn the stray devil class off Kuroka," I said opening up to the page.

"We will see what we can do." The red haired man said smiling. With the proof, this would be easy for them and they can fulfill their daughter's wishes. "We will send you an email with the proof and then set up a date for the trade. Goodbye, Bruce Wayne." They said as they teleported away

I let out a breath of air. A knock comes to my door. Alfred came in.

"So Master Bruce how did the meeting go?" Alfred asked.

"Everything is fine. They will set Kuroka free from the hunt and in return I will let them by parts of Kouh." I said. Alfred poured us some Pepsi.

"Some sir?" Alfred asked. We both took a drink.

"I will keep the houses, the mansion, and the Shrine. The rest I really don't care about." I said.

"When will you go back to normal school?" Alfred asked.

"I will continue in into the first year of high school. We will have Kuroka stay by my side in her cat form and Tosca will be my year." I said writing it down.

"That seems reasonable all things considering," Alfred said. "Are you going to add even more girls to your harem?" I coughed in surprise.

"I have no intentions yet what so ever yet," I said.

"Did we ever happen to hear what happened to Akeno yet?" Alfred asked I shook my head sadly.

"None of my sources have found her yet. I just hope one day I'll see her again."

"What is your mastery of the sword you got from the crestfallen church?" Alfred asked.

"I have found out a few things about it. It was Excalibur Rapidly or the sword of rapid slashes. It apparently can raise its user's speed. With Ddraigs help I been able to equip it to my Bat Breaker and It increases my agility, movement speed, and casting speed. I can also take it out and use it as a sword." I explained.

"Interesting. There are so many things that make this world very worthwhile coming here." Alfred said.

I spun in my chair. "You can say that again."

"How is Irina?" Alfred asked. I smiled.

"She is also able to use Excalibur too apparently. Her father told me that he is sending her to a catholic school so she'll be out of touch for a while."

I looked outside from the top of the tower. Life was good.

Author note. So this chapter took 48 hours to write but luckily I had the day off to write. Anyways review telling me your thoughts as we make one last jump in time to the canon time.


	5. Chapter 5

Once you go Bats you never go back chapter 5

Four years later.

After getting proof that Kuroka was free from the hunt Issei sold most of Kuoh and defined that the shrine was his. He didn't tell them that it was his fallen angel trainer who he got it from that he was holding onto.

When he went to high school the nearby Kuoh academy went co-ed. He got special permission from the principal and the staff that he could have his cat with him if he helped the student council for a year, which he had no problems with.

Issei became well known for his knightly and gentlemanly behavior. He was one of the Princes of the school. Issei had increased his harem unknowingly but he accepted it given how things turned out.

Aika Kiriyuu was the first girl to join in the harem. During their first year, she was overly perverse for other students to understand her. She quickly found herself to be an outcast only to be picked up by Issei and his sister Tosca.

She had been able to get close with Issei and they connected their bond over summer vacation that year and made love. She hadn't been the first one though as Kuroka had his first over coffee and an email and Tosca had been once she found out about Aika was joining the harem.

Two other girls had joined the harem although it was still fresh so nothing happened but we will get to them later. We join Issei during lunch dealing with some issues.

Issei POV

"Why do you two have to be so perverse?" I asked looking at the two boys who were trying to sneak into the girls' locker room.

"Because we don't get girls attention because of you!" the bald one said.

"Yeah, No one even looks at us unless we do this." The one with the glasses said.

These two are Matsuda and Motohama AKA the perverted duo. All they do is go looking at girls while they are changing and talking about porn. They were as bad as Aika but after they had sex she calmed down a lot.

"Maybe if you would behave and be nice to girls maybe they would think more positively to you," I said to the both of them picking them up from their collars and removing them from seeing my girls' bodies. My girls' huh? I guess they are. I smiled at the thought.

"Hey let go!" The boys both said getting me to snap back into focus. I let them go as the bell rang signaling that lunch was over. I headed back upstairs to get to class as I walked up I bumped into someone scattering their stuff.

"Owch. I'm sorry. Let me help with your stuff." I said gathering their stuff. I look up and my eyes go I wide. It was Akeno. I quickly wrote a note and put it in her book.

"Oh hello, and who might you be?" She asked me. Just as I was about to answer Kuroka decided to scratch my face causing me to fall down the stairs. After I get done falling the said cat licked my face causing me to laugh. Everyone around me also laughs with me.

Later on, after school, as I walked out of the schoolyard a girl walked up to me.

"Hey, are you Issei Hyoudou?" The girl asked. I felt her aura and it was filled with killing intent, and corrupt light like how Baraqiel. So that must mean she is a fallen trying to kill me. I smiled as if I missed the days when people would try to kill me.

"Why yes, I am. Now may I ask who is the beautiful rose that came out to ask me my name?" I asked choosing my words smoothly.

"My name is Yuma Amano. I was wondering if you are seeing someone?" She asked. Well, let's see I have a fallen angel, 4 humans, and a cat as girlfriends the answer should be no. Her killing intent and her being a fallen that could lead me to the Grigori to find Baraqiel made me say something else.

"No, I'm not," I said petting the cat on my shoulder who seemed to have woken up.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you out this Saturday?" She asked.

"Sure I will see you then," I said leaving the scene to go to the park.

I felt another cat following us. I put Kuroka, in her cat form, on my lap as I sat on a bench.

"You can feel it too. I am letting her get close so we can get her to do what we need." I said quietly. "You can come out!" I shouted and a girl with white hair in the girl school uniform came out from the tree. It was Koneko the new school mascot.

"So I take it that your master sent you to watch over me," I asked getting the girl to nod.

"Would she warn me if she was going to kill me?" I asked getting another nod this time no. Kuroka looked at the girl knowing it was her sister.

"Can you come here and pet my cat?" I asked trying not to make it sound weird. She came in and did it anyways. "Interesting. You are one of the few who she lets pet her." I said not telling her that it is her sister. We sat on that bench for a while with Koneko getting purrs from my cat.

"Well me and Kuroka have to go home now. Maybe tomorrow meet up for lunch and you can pet her more?" I asked getting a nod from Koneko.

When I got home I faced off against four angry girls for being late but after telling them about finding Kuroka's sister they all stopped. They all knew how much Kuroka care for her sister so they knew how important that conversation must have been.

I didn't tell them about the fallen angel that is after me but I figure it would be better off if I didn't tell them. I will use my powers as the Red Dragon of Seduction to... {Don't call me that!} Ddraig said mid thought.

'That was mean to interrupt my thought.' I thought back.

{All dragons are good at the art of seduction. Don't put that bad juju on me!} Ddraig said.

'Whatever. I'll use the normal balance breaker when I get Raynare to take me to the fallen angels' HQ.' I thought back.

{Really? You'll use it?} Ddraig said happily. I smiled at the thought.

'Sure, buddy. I have a new design that has a dark red color that I think you might like.' I thought as Ddraig laughed happily. I went into bed and feel asleep so I can show Ddraig the blueprints of the next stage upgrade.

At that same moment, Akeno was working on her math homework in her apartment room.

"Why is this so hard?" She said turning the page to find a note inside her book. It read this. 'Hey Akeno, It's Bruce. I need you to bring the cat and the holy sword project survivor to your old shrine on Sunday, at 8pm. Your Mom is alive but I need you and your dad there. The other two need to come to face that they aren't all alone anymore. With love Bruce Wayne.'

"Bruce? But the only one who would have been able to put it into my book wasn't him unless Bruce isn't his name." Akeno thought aloud. "I had Sona keep an eye for Bruce if he came to this school so that means that Bruce is an alias."

"Fufufu looks like I got my work cut out for me," Akeno said smiling at the fact that her lover had her mom alive but was saddened that she would have to face her father again.

Author note. So I want to say that reviewing lets me know what you think because you can only favorite and follow a story once. Also I wrote out this story twice and I wasn't satisfied the first time so hopefully it flows well.


	6. Chapter 6

Once you goes bats you never go back 6

Issei POV  
I spent the next day by going through the normal day. I ate lunch with Koneko and Kuroka in her still in her cat form but she has to eat too. After school, I chose to go visit the student council office to talk to Sona.

"Hey, Sona. Can I speak to you alone for a second?" I asked as Kuroka jumped onto my shoulders. Sona put her papers aside as the others went to the other room. "So I have a little problem. A fallen angel walked up to me yesterday with high killing intent towards me."

I looked up at Sona who seemed to have been caught off guard. "Your Dad did give the land to you and lady Gremory right? So I figured you would know." I said.

"Yes. My dad did give me the land and did warn me about someone named Bruce Wayne." Sona said turning around to grab a file as I used magic to make my face look like my old self, the disguise I use for business meetings. She turned around while opened the file and picked up the photograph and looked up and saw I looked.

"Eeep." She said shocked. Kuroka gave a little cat chuckle and I had a giggle.

"I'm sorry I had to keep this from you but I am more than what I seem. I came here to ask your opinion on how you would like me to take care of the fallen." I said.

"Wait you are Bruce Wayne?" Sona said still shocked.

"Yes. I would appreciate if you could keep it secret for a bit longer. That is why I came to you instead of Rias." I asked. Sona smiled.

"I will leave it to your judgment since you seem to be able to keep on the down low. Just don't die alright?" She said turning a bit red.

"You don't know this but I was the one who saved the kids from the cursed church so I think one fallen angel could do anything to them," I said. Sona once again gasps getting me and Kuroka to look at her again.

"You were the boy Akeno told me about! You were the one who beat Baraqiel to win Akeno's hand in marriage!" Sona said getting me to laugh loudly and Kuroka looked at me probably since I never told her about that.

"Yes, that was me. Please keep it a secret." I said.

"Please join my peerage!" Sona said loudly.

"I have to decline for now. Being a devil wouldn't benefit me. However, I think we can have a friendship of sorts." I said making her sad. "When I go into the fallen angel base. I need to be human in order to meet Baraqiel."

"I understand. Just remember that the offer is still there." Sona said.

"Rias is expecting me to die isn't she?" I asked getting her to be shocked.

"To be honest yes. She will want you to die so she would gain your loyalty through bringing you back to life." Sona said. I looked at Kuroka and she looked at me with the look that said that she was coming with.

"Let me guess. Forced marriage with a pig?" I asked getting them both to look at me with questionable looks. Sona nodded. "Multiple universe meeting a while ago," I said in a sentence.

I looked outside and saw that it was getting late.

"Well, I better take my leave. It was good to talk to you again Sona. Maybe we can do it outside school grounds?" I asked.

"Maybe big boy. Maybe." Sona said as I left the room.

"So you asked her out?" Kuroka asked balancing on my shoulder.

"Yep, I guess that it seemed fitting I would tell her in case I do meet my end," I said getting Kuroka to wrap around my neck.

"I'm coming with you," Kuroka said.

"Sure. I don't see it being a problem." I said to her. She relaxed and returned to her spot on my shoulder.

"Hey, Issei!" A voice said as I was leaving the schoolyard. It was Yumma.

"Hello, Yumma. How are you?" I asked her as Kuroka seemed to be alert.

"I am well. I was wondering if you would walk me home?" She asked.

"Sure," I said as we begun to walk around the town. We went to the mall, a restaurant and we got to her apartment complex.

"Thanks for today Issei." She said as she walked in. I felt something was wrong with this area with how the people were looking at her.

"Kuroka prepare an invisibility spell while I prepare one for flight," I said making a circle with designs on it. I then felt a shimmer come over us as I heard a meow from Kuroka telling me we were ready.

I took to the air just in time to see Yumma transform into her fallen angel form. Her chest grew and her clothes changed to what I would consider for the best used for the bedroom. I mean those are for some S&M stuff I might want to use on her.

Kuroka saw my perverted face and scratched it snapping me back into reality and we began to fly after her. She then finally landed at the rundown church that was abandoned even before I was born. Irina's dad was just here as a mercenary when the church got attacked and they decided to abandon it.

We scoped out the scene and saw Yumma enter the church and left it open as she made the pulpit shift to the side just like the one in the cursed church. I realized we are still in danger as Kuroka is still a devil since I haven't been able to remove her evil piece yet.

As we left undetected as I made a mental note to come back alone to explore who all was coming after me when Raynare is taken out of the picture.

When we got home I got an earful.

"Issei what are you doing following a fallen angel around!" A pink haired girl said. We were in the mansion's main room with a fireplace crackling in the background.

"Well when you meet someone with high killing intent, you tend to look for their base before they are a threat," I said not realizing my mistake before it came out.

"You what!" The brunette girl said. "You met her before?"

"Yes. I need her to get access to meet Baraqiel so we can get Shuri healed." I said. "Akeno will be at the shrine on Sunday. I have a date with the fallen on Saturday to force her to take me there. Next weekend I'll go on a date with the each of you. How does that sound?" I asked them getting a smile from both girls.

"Alright but you owe us." The pink haired said.

"Yea you have to come to our kendo tournament next month." The brunette said. I simply smiled.

"Sure. Do you guys wish to stay tonight or do you want Alfred to drive you home?" I asked getting them both to look at each other.

"We would like to stay here tonight." They both said.

"Alright, I am off to bed," I said knowing that the two girls were likely to follow. Tonight was going to be a good night. Maybe I should get Tosca to help me with these two. Naaaa I want their first times to be one on one on one.

Author note. Thanks to everyone that favorites and follows. Things are starting to slow down as each chapter becomes longer and they get posted later. Review what you think of this story as a whole and how you think it could improve. Also with the release of Pokémon sun and moon, I will be busy as a bee to complete my game so I can come back to writing but it will cause some lateness in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Once you go Bats you never go back 7

The week was normal for the most part. Tosca joined Koneko, Issei, and Kuroka for lunch. Akeno started outside whenever Issei walked by. It was Friday that she told Rias that she needed to borrow Koneko, Gasper, and Kiba for something on Sunday. Rias said she will come too so that if they should need to fight they can have their leader.

It is Saturday where we join Issei as he is waiting in the park for his date with Yumma. He got a dressed in a casual attire but kept it at a good standard knowing he will need to possibly fight his way to the Grigori.

Issei POV

So I've been sitting here for the last hour and a half. It is currently 1:30 and we were meeting here at the park at noon. I am left here with Kuroka wrapping herself around my neck. I was sitting on a park bench enjoying the nice summer rays. I felt Kuroka tense up as I felt why.

"Issei-kun, I'm sorry I am late. My dad held me up." Yumma said. Smiling, she wore a purple dress with a pink blouse. She let her hair down her back and it reminded me a bit of Akeno when we were younger.

"It's alright, We will have to make up for last time. Will you take my hand on this adventure?" I said offering her my hand.

She happily took it and smiled. "Let's go!" she said cheerfully.

Later on

Yumma POV

As the day went on I found it harder to dislike Issei. He has been kind and attentive even though he did spend some time with the cat on him but it seemed sweet. He took me to a good restaurant, bought me food, and even beat up some guys trying to flirt with me.

I find it hard to even want to kill him but there was something else I noticed too. His cat wasn't a normal cat. I have no idea what is wrong with this one but it was different. Maybe it was the care Issei put into her? I don't have any idea.

It came time for the part I was dreading the end. We were walking by the park with no one around.

"Issei will you close your eyes for me?" I asked trying to make it easier on myself.

"Sure," Issei said closing his eyes. Kuroka left his shoulder. I transformed into my fallen angle uniform and prepared a light spear. The uniform is a stretch as it was basically a bikini because I couldn't afford much when I joined them.

"Issei will you di…" I found myself unable to do it anymore. "I can't do this," I said letting the light disappear and my arms collapsed around his neck. I cried into my shoulder.

"Shhh, it's ok. I have known from the beginning. After all, your killing intent was hard to miss. Come on let's take you home to the Grigori." Issei said shocking me.

"How?" I asked still holding him close.

"I need to see my master Baraqiel about his wife being alive," Issei said. I finally put one plus one and got two.

"Wait you are the one Baraqiel trained!?" I shouted.

"Yep, by the way, if we would have fought I would have won anyways so let's go," Issei said as I nodded having a faint idea what he was planning. As I made the circle I noticed his cat was back on his shoulder as if nothing happened.

We then disappeared from the park in a flash of white light.

In the Grigori

Azazel POV

Man, this paperwork sucks. I just want to get back to my research. Apparently, the boosted gear has been found and nothing has heard back from Raynare yet. I just hope she didn't get into trouble with the devils there. I was sitting at my desk in my favorite kimono.

*Knock Knock* "Sir Raynare is here to see you." A male voice said from the other side of the door.

"Let her in," I said. The doors opened to see Raynare, a boy with brown hair and a black cat.

"So you must be the red dragon emperor," I said smiling.

"Well I came here to speak to Baraqiel about his wife, she is still alive but I need him there for the ritual to be successful." The boy said.

"Wait, Shuri is alive?" I asked feeling the tears in my eyes.

"Yes, for the most part. When I got to the temple that day Shuri was very hurt and Akeno and Baraqiel were nowhere in sight." He said.

"What's your name?" I asked seeing if it is the same boy that he told me about.

"My code name in the supernatural was Bruce Wayne till I was strong enough to face off against the strongest of them, but you can call me Issei." The now named Issei said. I got to the phone and dialed Baraqiel's number.

"Baraqiel, I need you in my office on the double," I said before hanging up the phone with a smile on my face.

"Azazel, I have a question," Raynare said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Did you change the orders to kill? After meeting Issei here I couldn't do it anymore. Even if I have to leave the Grigori as a whole." Raynare said shocking me.

"No, I didn't. Who changed the orders?" I asked.

"I heard that Kokabiel was the one that told Donaseek. A girl with a sacred gear was planned to be killed for her sacred gear at the same church too." Raynare said. I shook my head.

"I won't let that happen," Issei said smiling.

"Then I will leave Raynare and this situation in your hands. Come in Baraqiel." I said knowing he was there.

Baraqiel came in and I noticed Issei didn't move letting me do the work.

"Your new mission is to work with this young man here. He is working on an advanced project I thought you would be interested in." I said smiling. Baraqiel turned to Issei and offered his hand out.

"Hello, my name is Baraqiel. It's nice to meet you." He said in his deep voice. Instead of shaking his hand, Issei ignited fireballs around his body.

"Awe don't tell me you don't recognize me? I guess it has been awhile. You are a hard man to track down." Issei said smiling.

"That fire!" Baraqiel said before grabbing Issei by the head and giving him a nuggie. "It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has," Issei said smiling. "Let's get to business. Shuri has been healing since that day." Baraqiel got physically sad. "I haven't seen you or Akeno since that day and thought you were both dead. For a while, there was no hope for Shuri."

"What do you mean you said she was in a healing pod?" I asked.

"Her soul was also split. In order to restore Shuri, I would need a Senjutsu user with her bloodline." Issei said.

"So you would need Akeno there because she is a combo of the two and Baraqiel there to separate her fallen half. Is that right?" I asked looking at Issei and getting a smile back.

"Yes even if she is a devil she still retained the human side of her soul. That will give the right blueprints we need to heal Shuri," Issei said with a smile.

"What happened to the ones attacking the shrine?" Baraqiel asked.

"They all were killed in pure rage," Issei said. "I need you at the old shrine on Sunday at 8, Akeno will be there. So, this will be your chance to reunite with her." Issei said teleporting away with Raynare and his cat.

"He never mentioned who was doing the Senjutsu," Baraqiel said.

"My bet is that it was the cat. Did you notice it was paying a lot of detail to the conversation?" I said.

Issei's mansion

Issei POV

We just teleported to my house and Kuroka turned into her human form scaring the shit out Raynare. Tosca was in the Kitchen with Alfred learning how to cook so she could cook for the guests that were expected to come.

I showed Raynare to her assigned room for the night and went back to the kitchen to talk to Alfred.

"So how was Tosca's cooking?" I asked.

"It is starting to be better than my own sir," Alfred said smiling pouring some alcohol.

"Not a shocker with who her teacher is," I said.

"Well like you are one to talk. Having Dick take your mantle makes you a hypocrite." Alfred said smirking.

"You got me there. Cheers to a successful day tomorrow." I said bringing up my glass as Alfred did too.

"Cheers." We said as we clinked glasses and drank up.

"Well, I will be off to bed now," I said.

"Goodnight," Alfred said.

"Same to you Alfred," I said smiling.

Author note. So next chapter will end the Prologue Arc followed by Asia/Raiser Arc. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8

Once you got Bats you never go back 8

The next day Issei POV

I arrived at the old shrine in a white kimono and prepared the teleportation circle to get right into the Batcave so there is still some mystery behind 'Batman' while he still can. One I got done I started cleaning the shrine. Before not I heard a knock on the door to the shrine.

"Coming." I called out. When I got to the door there was a boy with blond hair, a girl with white hair, a girl with raven hair and a girl with crimson hair.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne. I am glad to see you all here." I said getting them all to tense up. "Although I didn't expect to see you here Ms. Gremory it is without a doubt in worry for your peerage. Now if you follow me I will show you something that is relevant to the ones I called." I said walking back inside.

"Why is there a transportation symbol here?" Rias asked.

"Because the ritual will not take place here. While we wait for the other person needed for the ritual I am happy to answer any of your questions." I asked getting them all to raise a hand.

"Why did you need me here?" Kiba asked.

"Because Isaiah," I started but already seeing Kiba with wide eyes, "apparently, you thought you were the only survivor of that project. Everyone did recover as they were on deaths door and one was adopted by my family. She goes to your school but she is too shy to talk to you about it."

"What about me?" Koneko asked.

"There is someone that wants you to know what happened that day when your sisters master was slain." I said sad tone in my voice.

"What about me?" Akeno asked.

"I thought you knew. Well he is here so I guess it time I explained. We are putting mother back together but we need him to help. Before you say anything about this being your land Gremory, this is mine that I made sure that was restricted for devils to own." I said as Baraqiel came in. I activated the teleportation on the ground as we went to the cave.

"Where are we?" Rias asked/demanded. More than likely it was because a fallen angel was with them.

"We are where the ritual will be. Now if you follow me we will got to where Shuri is." I said and right on my toes were Baraqiel and Akeno eager to see her.

We got to the ritual where a cat and a girl was waiting for us.

"Issei everything is ready." Tosca said causing me to facepalm at my attempt to try at secret identity.

"Thanks Tosca, everyone is here. Kuroka lets start this." I said as the cat transformed into Kuroka and while I may not be a complete perv, her curves make me feel like a happy man.

"All right nya, have the girl and the father in front of me." She said. No one spoke as everyone got into place.

"We only have one shot and 5 mins." I said as Shuri came up from the ground and I activated the boosted gear into is gauntlet form. **[Boost] [Transfer]**

"Nya every time I feel your power I start swimming in pride." Kuroka said with her tail swinging in happiness.

Akeno and Baraqiel stood in front of Kuroka and Kuroka used her nekomata powers and sealed up a white glow on top of Shuri.

A weak voice spoke. "Baraqiel? Akeno? What the?" She said being cut off from the two for mentioned people grabbing her and holding her tightly.

"I've missed you Shuri." Baraqiel said holding her. Akeno was speechless and just held her tightly.

"Let us go upstairs. I'm sure the family needs some time alone." I said. Walking up the stairs to the music room with the grandfather clock swung open. "Tosca is lunch ready." I ask the already beaming girl.

"Yep give me a second and it will be right up." She said running to the kitchen. We heard a few things fall and tumble. I am sure she is just running through the house.

"Now if you follow me to the dining room where we will discuss more about why you came." I said as Kuroka, in her cat form climbed on my back and sat on my shoulder. I pet her while we walked.

"So Kiba how do you feel? If you want I can get you on skype with the other survivors." I asked while we were crossing the mansion.

"I feel better about everything knowing I am no longer alone." Kiba said smiling.

"That is good but I must apologize I couldn't save you that night. Once I saw a devil that was in the house of Gremory I knew you were going to be taken care of." I said getting Rias in shock.

"So that creature I saw was you." Rias said.

"That is quite rude Rias. That was just my balance breaker combined with one of the swords I stole from them. What sword will be a mystery till I need to use it again." I said we got to the dining room.

"Ahh here we are now while we wait for Akeno's family I will help out one more time." I said looking at Koneko now, I gave her Kuroka's old masters book and opened to the page that she was mentioned. As she read it I just was there in silence while Kuroka got off me and onto her sister's back.

After reading it, Koneko turned her head to the cat now sitting on her shoulder and grabbed her and held her close.

That evening they all reconvened for dinner as it took Tosca longer than she thought and they also waited for Akeno and her family to be done. Tosca got the best praises from everyone. Issei turned the deeds to the shrine back to Baraqiel. Shuri was feeling much better after eating.

Then two girls came in and all hell broke loose.

Author note: I am trying to finish the second arc in this story before the madness that 2016 was in hope that the new arc new year will come with improvements. Enjoy and review.


	9. The Announcement Chapter

So this story I am wrapping up and plan on continuing in a sequel.

Hope you enjoyed. Chow.

Will update when sequel is released.


End file.
